


54. Jealousy

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [50]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Jealousy. Booker misses having a family to take care of. He has a family now, but they don't actuallyneed him, and that makes him hurt the most.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 56





	54. Jealousy

There are times when it truly doesn't bother him: they are at war, then, and everything is terrible. Everyone is so mired in their pain that he isn't alone. Joseph, Nicholas, Anne.

When did Sebastien become a man who was only content when his friends were miserable?

That is the type of sour creature he is now. When they are in peace, at some old airy house under sunshine, and he has to watch Nicholas flitting around making sure that everyone is fed and Joseph catching him at the bottom of the stairs for a satisfied kiss… Sebastien hates them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another episode of my fandom podcast, "I Met You On LJ," is out today! We talk about the clusterfuckery that was Glee and the bananatown that is One Direction fandom, and we discuss why Tinhatting Ruins Everything. Check it out!


End file.
